


Warm Cuddles

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Blushing Taka, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Hugging, Human Kiyotaka, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Naga, Naga AU, Naga Mondo, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Taka arrives home to see his naga roommate Mondo wrapped up in blankets and freezing. How does one warm a cold naga with the winter months approaching?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 114





	Warm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of Ishimondo week, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Day 7!

Taka let out a tired sigh as he entered his apartment, toeing off his shoes and closing the door, he walked over to the kitchen's countertop and hollered, "I'm home!"

He heard a grumble from the couch, looking over he saw his housemate curled up on the piece of furniture wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and his eyes closed. "Mondo?"

He walked over to the sleeping man, his snake tail could be seen poking out from the end of the blankets, only to try and curl back up underneath, Taka sighed as he rested his hand on Mondo's forehead, only for the snake man to nuzzle into its warmth. The noirette's red eyes narrowed in concern. It was starting to get cold outside as winter was approaching, and from what he knew snakes hibernated, but Mondo was a Naga, so what would that entail?

He placed a hand on Mondo's side and shook him a bit, "Mondo?"

The naga opened his lavender eyes and looked up at the man. He sat up a bit, his blankets around his shoulders and chest fell and pooled in his lap, he felt a sudden chill, despite the fact he was wearing a warm jacket, he yawned as he looked at his savior, "Yeah Taka?"

"You've been rather tired as of late, are you okay?"

Mondo yawned again, "Yeah, I'm fine, just tryin' to get warm is all."

"Since you are part snake does that mean you hibernate during the winter months?"

The naga rubbed his eyes, "Not completely...I just need to sleep more than usual, helps me stay warm..."

Mondo's lavender eyes slowly tailed back up to Taka, he could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Warth...

He felt his exhaustion start to try and bring him back down to sleep, without thinking, he grabbed Taka by his waist and pulled him close, "M-Mondo?!"

The cold and tired naga rubbed his face into Taka's chest, "Warm..."

Taka's face was a bright red. He wanted to pull away, but Mondo called him warm, and it seemed that the blankets weren't enough. Swallowing he allowed himself to be pulled closer to the naga and was pulled down onto the couch with Mondo nuzzling him. The human pulled the blankets over him and Mondo as he felt the naga's breathing even out, he was back to sleep.

The human let out a sigh, he might as well sleep because it was obvious that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Taka shifted himself a bit in Mondo's grip and rested his head on Mondo's shoulder, but before he could fall asleep he heard the sleeping naga say something. "Taka's warm..."

The human's face turned back into a dark red, but he couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep cuddling his naga housemate.


End file.
